The present disclosure is directed to compositions and articles containing a polypropylene heterophasic copolymer.
The thermoforming art recognizes the need for propylene impact copolymers with improved and varied properties. Propylene impact copolymers with maximum stiffness and toughness are continuously sought after particularly for thermoforming applications where down-gauging is an objective. The thermoformed container market is a focal point whereby the drive to down-gauge converges with efforts to improve moldable polymeric materials. Thermoformed containers with ever-decreasing sidewall thickness, for example, require propylene impact copolymer with improved rigidity and impact strength. Disposable cups are the continuous object for such down-gauging efforts.
A need exists for propylene impact copolymers with improved stiffness and toughness in conjunction with processability suitable for thermoforming operations. A need further exists for propylene impact copolymer with maximum stiffness for down-gauging.